Harry Potter and The Foreign Invasion
by joshuanders
Summary: Arthur's spell causes some of the Hetalia Characters to be sent to Harry Potter. Old habits are proven to be hard to break and now Harry has more to deal with than Voldemort. AU 5th year SLASH & HET Spamano, Austria/Hungary, Voldemort still not "alive".


Harry Potter and the Foreign Invasion

Summary: Arthur's spell causes some of the Hetalia Characters to be sent to Harry Potter. Old habits are proven to be hard to break and now Harry has more to deal with than Voldemort. AU 5th year SLASH Spamano.

This is set in an AU of 5th year Harry Potter. Voldemort was not resurrected at the end of book four since Dumbledore was able to rescue Harry, but Cedric still died.

Pairings:

Austria/Hungary, Spain/Romano, past Austria/Spain, one sided Prussia/Hungary, cannon Harry Potter pairings.

Hetalia: Axis Powers and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners I'm just using them to have some fun. Inspired by all of the great crossovers between these two!

* * *

The nations could not believe how gross the HQ of the Order of the Phoenix was. Roderich had seen it coming though; they had been given a dirty old sock portkey by Dumbledore. If that didn't indicate insanity nothing did. After all the sock just needed 10 good washes and it could be as good as new! He was about to sit down but then he saw that all the chairs where dusty and grimy, so instead he opted to stay standing in the middle of the room. It was better for his clothes and it would stop him from having to be near the rest of the group. As much as he was thankful for being in this weird world with people he knew he just wished that it wasn't Spain, Romano, Prussia, Hungary, and England at the same time!

"You damn tea sucking bastard! Why'd we have to leave the hotel? I thought the cheap ass was the priss over there!"

"Lovi don't be rude! This is obviously the décor that is in style in this world I love it! It's very spooky."

Well Roderich hoped that Antonio wasn't right he couldn't handle having this much dirt around especially now that he didn't have a maid or servant of any kind! He didn't really pay any mind to Lovino's comment since the idiot always spoke like that and after some time it loses its sting. All of a sudden in the corner of his eye he saw a young boy walk into the room and listen into their bickering. Now normally Roderich would've been a gracious and polite gentleman but he was tired and hungry so he threw that all out the window for a far more direct approach.

"Don't you know that it's rude to listen into other people's conversations? Honestly, what do they teach you people? What's your name little boy?"

"My name is Harry Potter _sir_…. And it isn't listening in when the people are speaking loud enough for me to hear it from the kitchen! And as for little boy! You don't look like you're more than a couple of months older than me so calm down!"

To be honest Roderich was about to snark back that he doubted the boy was even close to the age of Austria. When he remembered that the idiot Arthur turned them all into 15 year olds so that they could pass off as his charges while he figured a way out of the mess he got them into. He said it was so fewer questions were asked but it had probably more to do with finally being taller, more fit than them, and to finally have them under his control. The fact that they were able to keep their own last names was probably so that Arthur could sleep at night without fear of Antonio and Lovino coming and murdering him in the middle of the night. That might not be enough to stop them, he lived with both Antonio and Lovino and those idiots were crazy enough to kill for the smallest thing. Just when he was about to start remeincing about a time when he was in charge he heard that they were introducing each other not wanting to be left out Roderich introduced himself to the Potter kid woudn't want the kid to think he was impolite.

"I'm Roderich Eldelstein its a pleasure to meet you, I apologize if I acted rude earlier it's just that I'm STARVING! However, taking a look at this place I doubt that there's a piece of edible food in the area."

"Well Roderich I did make some Spaghetti for the Order if you want some wouldn't want you to wither away!"

Roderich caught the sarcastic undertone in Harry's voice, but since the quicker they moved the quicker he ate he chose to ignore it. Not wanting the boy to think that he could walk over Roderich he did bump into Harry rather aggressively on his way into the dining area. Thankfully the dining room was cleaner than the drawing room, but it was still very gloomy and dark. Just when Roderich was about to complain rather loudly about it Harry came and put some spaghetti on his plate. It wasn't bad but after eating the culinary masterpieces that Antonio and Feliciano make it was subpar.

"Why isn't the rest of the Order here to welcome us? I mean I didn't expect a parade but I was shocked that they left headquarters empty."

"Well Arthur Privet Drive was under attack so most of the Order went to protect Harry's Family."

"Wait... Why are you here then Mr. Black? I mean shouldn't the mass murderer be the one out there you know beheading Death Eaters and bathing in their blood."

"Don't talk about Sirius like that! He's innocent! Wait, did you think he did it? Why are you still here then Roderich?"

"Oh Harry... I've hung out with way worst people than that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh Harry this spaghetti is simply delicious! I could just stfu I mean stuff my face!"

To be honest Roderich was a little embarrassed that he had revealed so much about himself to them thankfully Eli was there to reel him back. It didn't help his relationship with Harry though the boy was now openly glaring at him from the other side of the table. If he could only teach him a lesson! Sure Roderich wasn't as much of a fighter as Arthur or Gilbert but this was another world and he sure as hell packed a punch! Just when Roderich was about to finally snap and kill Harry Dumbledore walked in from the drawing room.

"Arthur and Sirius I have some important news to report. Harry take Mr. Kirkland's kids to your room they must be tired from their trip."

The room that they were taken to was better than the all the rest, although Roderich had slept in WAY worst conditions he didn't really want to sleep with rats.

"What are you doing you pervert! Why can't you be normal guy!"

"Sorry Lovi. It's just that I get lonely at night and you're just so cute! Should I move to my bed?"

"Well since you're so stupid you'd get lost on the way there you can stay. If I feel you anywhere near my vital regions I'll punch you in the balls."

Harry looked absolutely mortified when he heard Anotnio and Lovino's little pre-bed skirmish. With the knowledge that Harry probably wouldn't sleep that night, instead trying not to imagine what will be going on in the bed next to him, Roderich fell asleep happy. Tomorrow would be a busy day they were finally going to go get their own wands from Diagon Alley rather than using some stolen ones.

"Sirius we weren't able to save Harry's family. Too many Death Eaters showed up we were barely able to escape with all of our people alive."

"Maybe your kid was right Arthur I should've gone and fought. What are we going to tell Harry?"

"Don't say anything yet I would like to have his living arrangements done before I tell him."

"Enough of this depressing conversation I'm tired, I have to take my kids to get wands at Diagon Alley tomorrow, and it's not like Harry's family is going to get any deader.."

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first story so I would love some reviews anything to help me get better!


End file.
